pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Dragon
This dragon has an awkward appearance. Two short horns sweep backwards from its misproporioned head, while its wings seem undersized for its body. Its draconic maw is formed in a lopsided grin, and its claws look as if they've been painted and polished. Its scales are the colors of cherry blossoms. Despite its obvious draconic nature, the creature seems to inspire pity rather than awe. Age Size Hit Dice (hp) Str Dex Con Int Wis Cha Base Attack/ Grapple Attack Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Breath Weapon (DC) Frightful Presence DC Wyrmling T 1d12+1 (7) 11 10 13 10 10 11 +1/-7 +1 +4 +3 +3 1d4 (11) - Very Young S 4d12+4 (30) 13 10 13 10 10 11 +4/+1 +5 +5 +4 +4 2d4 (13) - Young S 7d12+14 (59) 15 10 15 12 12 13 +7/+5 +9 +7 +5 +6 3d4 (15) - Juvenile M 10d12+20 (85) 17 10 15 12 12 13 +10/+13 +13 +7 +9 +8 4d4 (17) - Young Adult M 13d12+39 (123) 19 10 17 14 14 15 +13/+14 +17 +11 +8 +10 5d4 (19) 18 Adult L 16d12+48 (152) 23 10 17 14 14 15 +16/+25 +22 +13 +10 +12 6d4 (21) 20 Mature Adult L 19d12+76 (199) 27 10 19 16 16 17 +19/+31 +27 +15 +11 +14 7d4 (23) 22 Old L 22d12+110 (253) 29 10 21 16 16 17 +22/+35 +31 +18 +13 +17 8d4 (26) 24 Very Old H 25d12+125 (287) 31 10 21 18 18 19 +25/+43 +35 +19 +14 +18 9d4 (27) 26 Ancient H 28d12+168 (350) 33 10 23 18 18 19 +28/+47 +39 +22 +16 +20 10d4 (30) 28 Wyrm H 31d12+186 (387) 35 10 23 20 20 21 +31/+51 +43 +23 +17 +22 11d4 (32) 31 Great Wyrm G 34d12+238 (459) 37 10 25 20 20 21 +34/+59 +47 +26 +19 +24 12d4 (34) 32 Pink Dragon Abilities by Age Age Speed Initiative AC Special Abilities Caster Level* SR Wyrmling 40 ft., fly 90 ft. (good) +0 14 (+2 size, +1 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 14 - 1st - Very Young 40 ft., fly 90 ft. (good) +0 16 (+1 size, +4 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 16 - 2nd - Young 40 ft., fly 90 ft. (good) +0 18 (+1 size, +7 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 18 - 3rd - Juvenile 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 21 (+10 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 21 Buzzing bee 4th - Young Adult 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 23 (+13 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 23 DR 5/magic, pathetic presence 5th 18 Adult 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 26 (–1 size, +16 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 26 Tongues 6th 20 Mature Adult 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 28 (–1 size, +19 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 28 DR 10/magic 7th 22 Old 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 31 (–1 size, +22 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 31 Tasha's hideous laughter 8th 24 Very Old 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 34 (–2 size, +25 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 34 DR 15/magic 9th 25 Ancient 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 37 (–2 size, +28 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 37 Feeblemind 10th 27 Wyrm 40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average) +0 38 (–2 size, +31 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 38 DR 20/magic 11th 28 Great Wyrm 40 ft., fly 120 ft. (poor) +0 41 (–4 size, +34 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 41 Otto's irrisistible dance 12th 30 Breath Weapon (Su): A pink dragon has one breath weapon, a cone of pink bubbles composed of irritants. Any living creature with eyes caught in the cone, must make a Reflex save or be blinded and sickened for 1d4 rounds/age category. Due to the nature of the bubbles, even those that make their saves still have their vision hampered by the bubbles. Unlike most breath weapons, the pink dragon's bubbles remain in the area for 1 round/age category, hampering vision like a fog cloud spell. Each round, anyone who enters, moves through, or remains in the bubbles must make a save or be affected as above. Pink dragons are immune to the effects of their own breath weapons, and those of other pink dragons. In addition, a pink dragon's vision is never hampered by the bubbles. Buzzing Bee (Sp): A juvenile or older pink dragon can conjure a small but extremely loud bee to buzz around the head of a single target within 20 feet +10 feet per age category. This creates an unnerving noise that disrupts the subject's concentration. The subject is distracted and takes a -10 penalty on Stealth checks. Creatures that can't hear are not distracted. The DC of Concentration checks to cast spells or maintain concentration while distracted is equal to this spell's DC + the level of the spell being cast. The bee has a fly speed of 180 feet (perfect). It remains near the subject in spite of darkness, invisibility, polymorph, cover, concealment, or any other attempt at disguising or hiding. The bee remains until the spell's duration expires or the subject moves out of range. The bee can't be attacked, but it can be dispelled. Other Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—tongues (adult or older); 1/day—feeblemind (ancient or older), Tasha's hideous laughter (old or older), Otto's irrisistible dance (great wyrm). Pathetic Presence (Su): Pink dragons do not possess the frightful presence ability of other true dragons. Instead, a young adult or older dragon projects an aura of pity when it attacks, charges, or flies overhead. Creatures within a radius of 30 feet x the dragon’s age category are subject to the effect if they have more HD than the dragon. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 dragon’s HD + dragon’s Cha modifier) remains immune to that dragon’s pathetic presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures take a -2 penalty on attacks against the dragon, seeing it as weak, pathetic, and barely worth the effort of slaying. Dragons ignore the pathetic presence of pink dragons. Spells: A pink dragon does not gain spells known like other true dragons. Instead, it may select one 0- or 1st-level spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list at each age category. It may cast a number of spells per day equal to its age category plus its Charisma modifier, in any combination. Thus, a juvenile pink dragon could select ghost sound, mage armor, magic missle, and prestidigitation, and can cast four of these spells per day in any combination. Caster level is indicated on the table above. Skills: Bluff, Stealth, and Perform (comedy) are considered class skills for pink dragons. Category:Monsters